Jealousy
by Hara22
Summary: Bukan Kim Jaehwan dan Ha Sungwoon namanya jika tidak cemburuan! [Kim Jaehwan x Ha Sungwoon] [Kingcloud, Hwansung] [Produce 101 season 2] [Wannaone] [boyslove, bahasa non baku!] / DLDR


**Jealousy**

.

.

.

Cast :

Kim Jaehwan x Ha Sungwoon

( Kingcloud)

Rated :

T

Genre :

Fluff, Romance

Warning!

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

AU, BL, Bahasa non baku!

.

.

.

.

Kalo ditanya soal gimana sifat seorang Ha Sungwoon jawabannya adalah, member tertua ke dua di wannaone itu super duper ngambekan dan cemburuan, iya di depan kamera memang Sungwoon orang yang haha hehe aja kerajannya dan dewasa banget tapi kalo semua kamera udah dalam keadaan mati, Ha Sungwoon akan bertransformasi jadi sosok yang jutek banget parah. Apalagi kalau berhadapan sama Kim Jaehwan, cowok yang super gak peka, kaku dan berisik itu gatau gimana bisa jadi pacar Sungwoon. Semua member juga gak habis pikir sih, setiap hari mereka bakalan adu bacot, gak jarang juga berakhir dengan Sungwoon nangis, tapi setelah itu mereka akan baikan lagi dan bersikap kaya nggak terjadi apa - apa , gila nggak sih? kalau kata Minhyun sih mereka adalah pasangan paling nggak jelas yang Minhyun temui.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daniel, gue duduk depan ya" Daniel yang saat itu mau buka pintu depan mobil van mereka langsung noleh natap Sungwoon yang berdiri di belakangannya.

"Tumben? biasanya sama Jaehwan?"Tanya Daniel.

"Lagi pengen aja duduk depan, lagian Jaehwan di van yang satunya, milih duduk sama Jisung- _hyung_ "

Daniel terkekeh. "Yaudah duduk depan aja _hyung"_

Daniel udah paling ngerti banget kalau pasangan main vocal wannaone ini lagi ada masalah, jadi Daniel juga cuma nurutin aja apa maunya Sungwoon.

Di dalam van yang berisi Sungwoon, Minhyun, Seongwu, Jihoon, Daniel dan manajer mereka ini nggak seberisik biasanya, karena mereka udah pada capek banget semuanya, termasuk Seongwu yang biasanya rame banget sama Jihoon milih buat tidur, kepalanya udah di senderin di pundak Daniel. Jihoon juga sibuk video call an sama Jinyoung, padahal mereka habis ini juga ketemu di dorm, hadeh.

Sungwoon yang nggak tau kenapa sebel banget dengerin Jihoon lagi sayang sayangan lewat handphone jadi dia mutusin buat muter lagu kenceng banget sampe bikin Seongwu kebangun dan Minhyun yang lagi baca buku juga ikut ke ganggu.

" _Hyung,_ kecilin dikit gue nggak denger Jinyoung ngomong apa" Kata Jihoon dari jok paling belakang.

Sungwoon cuek aja, lagu milik _Day6 - Congratulations_ masih keputer dengan kerasnya. Jihoon cuma bisa menghela nafas, fix _hyung_ bantetnya itu lagi galau pikir Jihoon.

"Jihoon, matiin aja hp nya, tidur besok kan ada jadwal lagi" Ucap Minhyun lembut.

Jihoon cuma bisa ngagguk pelan terus mengakhiri video callnya sama pacarnya, beda lagi sama Seongwu yang malah ngedumel nggak berhenti, Sungwoon mah bodo amat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaehwan tolol, kenapa lagi dah bini lo?"

Daniel yang abis dari dapur buat nyeduh mie instant, duduk disamping Jaehwan yang lagi duduk sambil minum kopi di sofa.

Jaehwan cuma ngangkat bahu "Nggak tau, gue tanyain tadi waktu kita kelar radio tapi malah ngamuk - ngamuk, yaudah gue diemin aja" Jawabnya enteng.

Daniel cuma bisa nepuk jidat waktu denger omongan Jaehwan, sumpah manusia kaya Jaehwan ini minta banget dihujat emang.

"Bego lo, ya lo lurusin lah sekarang masalahnya apa, lo sayang nggak sih ama Sungwoon _hyung_ tuh!" Sungut Daniel.

"Iya sayang lah, Dan! kalau nggak sayang juga ngapain gue jadiin pacar"

"ya terus lo ngapain masih diem aja samperin kek, selesaiin masalah lo!"

Jaehwan ngehela nafas, "Dan, kalo ditanya sayang tuh ya, gue sayang banget sama Sungwoon _hyung,_ tapi ya gimana, Sungwoon _hyung_ tuh lo tau sendiri kan dia kek gimana sifatnya, gue capek lama-lama"

Daniel cuma ngehela nafas, emang wajar aja sih Jaehwan ngerasa capek sama hubungannya, secara Daniel tahu sendiri sifat Sungwoon tuh bahkan lebih parah dari Seongwu, dikit - dikit ngambek, Jaehwannya yang dasarnya juga sifatnya kaku banget udah deh bentrok mulu kerjaannya.

"Terus lo maunya gimana? putus? emang sanggup?" Tanya Daniel lagi.

Jaehwan menggeleng, "Gue diemin aja sampai kapan mau bertahan semaunya sendiri dia"

Daniel mah nggak bisa ikut campur terlalu jauh juga kalo kaya gini, emang sama - sama batu mah susah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sungwoon langsung tiduran di kasur tanpa bersihin cuci muka, Daehwi juga heran ngeliatnya biasanya Sungwoon paling anti kalo nggak bersihin muka sebelum tidur tapi ini heran malah langsung tiduran, nggak mandi, nggak ganti baju Daehwi noleh kearah Sungwoon.

" _Hyung?_ udah tidur?" Tanya Daehwi waktu ngedenger suara Sungwoon yang lagi ngedumel nggak jelas.

Sungwoon buka selimutnya sedikit. "Belum" Jawab Sungwoon singkat.

Daehwi naikin satu alisnya. " _Hyung_ abis nangis ya?" Tanya Daehwi lagi waktu ngeliat mata Sungwoon sedikit merah kaya habis nangis

Sungwoon buru - buru ngusap matanya. "Nggak kok lagi capek aja hwi"

Daehwi cuma ngedengus dengerinnya, kalau kaya gini udah pasti Sungwoon lagi bertengkar sama Jaehwan.

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya waktu paling lama Jaehwan sama Sungwoon berselisih paham dan diem - dieman tuh cuma satu harian besoknya mereka akan mesra - mesraan lagi, tapi ini udah sekitar tiga harian lebih mereka nggak saling ngomong. Member yang lainnya, juga jadi nggak nyaman liatnya, tapi mereka juga nggak bisa berbuat apa - apa.

Jaehwan yang awalnya niat diemin Sungwoon supaya pacarnya itu introspeksi diri dan ngalah ke Jaehwan tapi malah Sungwoon makin - makin aja. Jaehwan udah nggak tahan sama segala tingkah laku cowok mungil itu, mutisin buat datengin Sungwoon ke kamarnya.

"Aku mau ngomong" Kata Jaehwan begitu sampe di kamar Sungwoon, Jinyoung, Daehwi.

Sungwoon yang lagi beresin barang - barangnya seketika noleh kearah Jaehwan yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Ya ngomong aja" Sahut Sungwoon cuek.

"Jangan disini, kita butuh ngomong berdua"

Daehwi sama Jinyoung yang juga ada disana langsung peka dan buru-buru turun dari kasur karena mereka paham Jaehwan sama Sungwoon butuh waktu berdua.

"Kalian mau kemana? tadi katanya capek udah tidur aja" Ucap Sungwoon begitu ngeliat Jinyoung sama Daehwi jalan mau keluar kamar.

Daehwi meringis sambil garuk belakang kepalanya, "I—iya capek tapi mau ke kamar Jihoon _hyung_ sebentar, iya kan Jinyoung _hyung_?"

Jinyoung cuma ngangguk- ngagguk doang, sebenarnya mereka capek pingin tidur, tapi mereka nggak bakalan bisa tidur kalau Jaehwan sama Sungwoon juga disana karena mereka pasti bakalan ribut kaya biasanya.

Sungwoon cuma bisa ngagguk. "Oh yaudah"

.

.

.

.

.

Udah sepuluh menitan Jaehwan duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menghadap kearah Sungwoon yang lagi sibuk mainin _handphone_ nya, mereka berdua diem - dieman karena, nggak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Masih mau diem aja? mending kamu keluar deh aku capek mau istirahat" Ucap Sungwoon ketus.

Jaehwan ngehela nafas. "Aku minta maaf kalau misalnya aku punya salah, sampai kapan kita mau kaya gini terus"

"Kaya gini gimana maksudnya?"

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih?" Sekarang nada bicara Jaehwan sedikit lebih tinggi.

Sungwoon yang awalnya mau tenang dan nahan emosi denger nada bicara Jaehwan tiba - tiba bikin dia kesel. "Harusnya kamu tanya sama diri kamu sendiri kenapa aku bisa kaya gini ke kamu, udah ya aku males banget debat sama kamu aku capek"

Sungwoon narik selimutnya, mau tidur, tapi tiba-tiba Jaehwan narik tangannya sedikit kenceng.

"APAAN SIH NARIK TANGAN AKU SEGALA, SAKIT TAU NGGAK!" Teriak Sungwon

Jaehwan natap Sungwoon tajam. "Sekarang aku tanya, kamu kenapa dan aku salah apa? jawab!" Bentak Jaehwan tanpa sadar

Sungwoon cuma diem. Jaehwan itu orangnya kaku, walaupun diluar sana dia terkenal banget cengengesan, tapi sebenarnya Jaehwan itu gampang tersulut emosinya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya turun. Dadanya sesak banget Sungwoon emang paling nggak bisa kalau dibentak.

Jaehwan paling nggak suka kalau udah kaya gini, bukannya makin luluh Jaehwan malah makin emosi ngeliatnya.

"Kamu pikr dengan nangis akan nyelesain masalah? aku udah minta maaf dan coba nyelesain ini baik - baik tapi kamu malah kaya gini, YA MANA TAHU SALAH AKU DIMANA KALAU KAMU NGGAK NGOMONG!" Jaehwan makin emosi. Dia ngusap wajahnya kasar

"Aku mau kita putus" Tutur Sungwoon final.

Jaehwan nggak tuli, dia denger semua yang diucapin pacarnya, "Kalau kamu maunya kaya gitu oke aku terima, tapi bilang ke aku apa yang bikin kamu mutusin aku" Kali ini nada bicara Jaehwan lebih lembut, dia juga ngusap air mata Sungwoon, Jaehwan berusaha buat ngeyakinin Sungwoon akan keputusannya barusan, karena Jaehwan tahu Sungwoon orangnya meledak - ledak sama kaya Jaehwan juga, setiap mereka ribut pasti Sungwoon minta putus, maka dari itu dia berusaha ngeyakinin Sungwoon lagi.

Sungwoon tambah nangis sesegukan, dia gampang banget emang minta putus tapi tiap Jaehwan nyanggupin permintaannya, malah Sungwoon sendiri yang tiba - tiba-tiba takut dan nggak mau putus. Aneh emang, Sungwoon sendiri nggak tahu kenapa dia kaya gitu.

Sungwoon masih nangis, cowok mungil itu nutup wajahnya, nangisnya kenceng banget, mungkin member yang lainnya juga kedengeran di luar. Jaehwan diem aja di posisinya dia nunggu Sungwoon nangis sepuasnya, biar Sungwoon lega.

"Ma— maafin aku _hiks_ Jaehwan _hiks_ maaf" Sungwoon ngomong disela - sela tangisnya.

Jaehwan majuin badannya kemudian peluk Sungwoon erat sambil ngusap kepala _hyung_ nya itu. "Kenapa?" Tanya Jaehwan lagi.

Sungwoon nyembuiin wajahnya di dada Jaehwan "Jangan _chattingan_ sama Sewoon lagi, Jangan _skinship_ terlalu banyak sama Minhyun, Jangan cubit - cubit pipi Jihoon lagi, jangan muji - muji Daehwi cantik mulu, aku nggak suka"

Tuh kan udah Jaehwan duga Sungwoon pasti cemburu, Jaehwan senyum lebar banget kalau kek gini dia lega rasanya.

" Kamu juga jangan _chatting_ sama,jimin _sunbae_ mulu, sama taehyun _hyung_ juga, aku ngak suka" Kata Jaehwan pelan sambil sesekali nyiumin kepala Sungwoon

"Mereka semua sahabat aku, hwan" balas Sungwoon

"Terus kamu pikir Sewoon, Minhyun _hyung,_ Jihoon, Daehwi itu siapa? pacar aku?" Kata Jaehwan lagi nggak mau kalah.

Sungwoon cuma diem sejenak. "Ya pokoknya aku nggak suka" Sahut Sungwoon lagi tetep nggak terima.

Jaehwan langsung ketawa, seakan lupa kalau mereka tadi hampir aja putus, dia langsung ngelepasin pelukannya, Sungwoon refleks langsung nutup wajahnya. Bikin Jaehwan bingung, ini masak Sungwoon mau nangis lagi sih pikirnya.

"Loh kenapa ditutup sih mukanya?" Tanya Jaehwan heran.

Sungwoon cuma geleng - geleng sambil terus nutupin mukanya. "Aku jelek , belum cuci muka, belum mandi, mending kamu keluar sekarang, buruan!"

Jaehwan gemes. Cowok mungil di depannya ini memang paling bisa bikin Jaehwan jatuh cinta lagi setiap harinya, meskipun mereka sering cekcok tapi itu semua Jaehwan anggap sebagai 'bumbu' dalam hubungan mereka, Jaehwan sadar dia nggak pernah bisa ngerasa capek dengan Sungwoon, dia bahagia, dan dia sayang banget sama cowok mungil bernama Ha Sungwoon ini

"Buruaaann Kim Jaehwan huhuu nangis lagi nih!" Ancam Sungwoon. Yang nggak tahu kenapa terdengar lucu banget bagi Jaehwan.

"Nggak! aku nggak mau keluar, aku pingin liat muka kamu dulu" Goda Jaehwan

Sungwoon ngedumel nggak jelas tapi dia tetep nyingkirin tangannya dari mukanya, terus nunduk, Sungwoon malu diliatin Jaehwan kaya gini, rambuya berantakan, mukanya bengkak, merah - merah semua pokoknya nggak banget menurut dia.

Jaehwan senyum, sumpah Sungwoon lucu banget. Jaehwan jadi super gemes liatnya. Pelan - pelan dia ngusap pipi chubby Sungwoon dengan kedua tangannya, terus cium keningnya cukup lama.

"Jangan lagi, minta putus kalau kita lagi bertengkar kaya gini, aku lebih suka kamu mukulin aku sampai kamu puas, daripada kamu minta kita pisah, karena aku cuma cintanya sama kamu" Jaehwan nyium hidung Sungwoon bikin yang dicium cekikikan karena geli.

"Kamu lagi ngegombal ya?" Kata Sungwoon pelan dia ngerapihin rambut Jaehwan yang sedikit berantakan.

Jaehwan senyum terus ngeraih tangan Sungwoon yang masih ngerapihin rambutnya, cium jari - jari mungil pacarnya itu.

Sungwoon cuma diam, dia ngebiarin Jaehwan nyampein perasaan sayangnya lewat kecupan - kecupan kecil ke seluruh wajahnya juga.

Sampai akhirnya Jaehwan berhenti. Dia natap bibir Sungwoon cukup lama sampai akhirnya deketin bibirnya ke bibir Sungwoon ngecup bibir itu lembut, Sungwoon refleks ngalungin tangannya ke belakang kepala Jaehwan, lama - lama ciuman mereka semakin intim dan berubah menjadi saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Jaehwan nggak tinggal diam, dia nelusupin tangannya kaos _oversize_ yang Sungwoon pakai.

Sungwoon mukul dada Jaehwan pelan, karena dia ngerasa sedikit kehabisan nafas, Jaehwan ngelepasin pugutan mereka dengan sedikit perasaan nggak rela, kening mereka berdua bersentuhan, Jaehwan ngeliat bibir Sungwoon bengkah wajahnya yang semula merah jadi tambah merah, nafasnya terengah-engah, dan pemandangan itu sukses bikin sekujur tubuh Jaehwan mendadak panas.

Jaehwan ngecup kilat bibir Sungwoon berkali-kali.

Sungwoon diem aja dia tahu Jaehwan pingin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, wajarlah mereka udah tiga harian saling diam, jadi kalau Jaehwan mintapun Sungwoon nggak akan nolak.

"Sayang, _may i?—"_ Kata Jaehwan.

Sungwoon cuma ngagguk pelan. " _I'm yours,_ Kim Jaehwan"

.

.

.

.

"UDAH BUBAR - BUBAR !" Seru Jisung heboh, dia bagian paling depan ngintip pasangan main vocal itu, lewat bolongan pintu.

Woojin langsung heboh waktu Jisung bilang gitu, "Gue kan pingin tahu Sungwoon _hyung_ kenapa!" Teriak Woojin yang lain juga pada teriak - teriakan nggak jelas karena acara 'mari menonton Jaehwan dan Sungwoon' tiba - tiba di bubarkan oleh sang _leader._

Jisung ngurut pelipisnya, ya masa dia mau bilang Jaehwan lagi ciuman sama Sungwoon di dalam sana, sama para _maknae._

"Hadeh apalagi sih jin, paling abis marahan terbitlah mesra - mesraan kaya nggak tahu aja" Celetuk Minhyun yang lagi asik baca buku di sofa.

"Iya palingan lagi tutuy tuh mereka berdua" Sahut Daniel.

Ong buru-buru jitak kepala Daniel. "Mulutnya kotor banget heran!" Kata Seongwu ketus.

Daniel cengengesan abis itu meluk Seongwu erat. "Hehe iya nggak lagi kok yang"

"HADEHH BUCEEENNN" Teriak Guanlin sama Woojin barengan.

.

.

.

.

.

— **FIN—**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Akhirnya aku ngepost cerita dengan pair kingcloud, adalah yang ngeship? aku bikinnya iseng aja, makanya pake bahasa non baku biar nggak puyeng. Sumpah ini nggak jelas banget, tapi aku mengharapkan review dari kalian kalau ada rekomendasi cerita kingcloud yang bagus silahkan tulis di kotak review!

p.s : yang gak tau tutuy silahkan cari di google wkwk.

Jangan lupa untuk baca cerita aku yang lain! thx.


End file.
